Dies Irae
The "Dies Irae" (Day of Wrath) is the most common form of Sequence used in the Missa Pro Defunctis. Written by Thomas of Celano in the 1300s, it was rendered into a chant setting, and eventually became an integrated part of the Requiem Mass. The Dies Irae is typically used as the sequence section of the mass. Structure The Dies Irae is written in iambic octameter, meaning each line (excluding the final two) is written to have exactly eight syllables. However, the final two lines both consis of seven syllables each. Each stanza contains three lines each, up until the final three stanzas, which contain only two lines each. Latin text Dies irae, dies illa Solvet saeclum in favilla, Teste David cum Sibylla. Quantus tremor est futurus, Quando judex est venturus, Cuncta stricte discussurus! Tuba mirum spargens sonum Per sepulcra regionum, Coget omnes ante thronum. Mors stupebit et natura, Cum resurget creatura, Judicanti responsura. Liber scriptus proferetur, In quo totum continetur, Unde mundus judicetur. Judex ergo cum sedebit, Quidquid latet apparebit. Nil inultum remanebit. Quid sum miser tunc dicturus? Quem patronum rogaturus, Cum vix justus sit securus? Rex tremendae majestatus qui salvandos salvas gratis sale me, fons pietatis Recordare, Jesu pie, Quod sum causa tuae viae: Ne me perdas illa die. Quaerens me, sedisti, lassus; Redemisti crucem passus; Tantus labor non sit cassus. Juste Judex ultionis, Donum fac remissionis Ante diem rationis. Ingemisco tanquam reus, Culpa rubet vultus meus; Supplicanti parce, Deus. Qui Mariam absolvisti, Et latronem exaudisti, Mihi quoque spem dedisti. Preces meae non sunt dignae, Sed tu, bonus, fac benigne, Ne perenni cremer igne. Inter oves locum praesta, Et ab hoedis me sequestra, Statuens in parte dextra. Confutatis maledictis Flammis acribus addictis, Voca me cum benedictus. Oro supplex et acclinis, Cor contritum quasi cinis, Gere curam mei finis. Lacrimosa dies illa, Qua resurget ex favilla Judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce, Deus: Pie Jesu Domine: Dona eis requiem. Amen. Rough Translation This day, this day of wrath shall consume the world "The Ages" in ashes, as foretold by David and the Sibyl. What trembling there will be When the judge shall come to weigh everything strictly! The trumpet, scattering its awful sound Across the graves of all lands Summons all before the throne. Death and nature shall be stunned When mankind arises To render account before the judge. The written book shall be brought In which all is contained Whereby the world shall be judged When the judge takes his seat all that is hidden shall appear Nothing will remain unavenged. What shall I, a wretch, say then? To which protector shall I appeal When even the just man is barely safe? King of awful majesty You freely save those worthy of salvation Save me, found of pity. Remember, gentle Jesus that I am the reason for your time on earth, do not cast me out on that day Seeking me, you sank down wearily, you saved me by enduring the cross, such travail must not be in vain. Righteous judge of vengeance, award the gift of forgiveness before the day of reckoning. I groan as one guilty, my face blushes with guilt; spare the suppliant, O God. Thou who didsn't absolve Mary Magdalen and hear the prayer of the thied hast given me hope, too. My prayers are not worthy, but Thou, O good one, show mercy, lest I burn in everlasting fire, Give me a place among the sheep, and separate me from the goats, placing me on Thy right hand. When the damned are confounded and consigned to keen flames, call me with the blessed. I pray, suppliant and kneeling, a heart as contrite as ashes; take Thou my ending into Thy care. That day is one of weeping, on which shall rise again from the ashes- The guilty man, to be judged. Therefore spare this one, O God, Merciful Lord Jesus: Give them rest. Amen.